Utracona córka
by IsabelleOne
Summary: Bella Swan traci matkę. Żeby zacząć nowe życie potrzebuje jednego podpisu ojca, który porzucił ją, gdy miała cztery lata. Jej ojciec, Carlisle Cullen, zostawił Renee i odszedł do innej kobiety. Nie zapomniał jednak o swojej córce, za którą tęskni każdego dnia. Nie powiedział jednak swoim adoptowanym dzieciom o tym, że ma biologiczną córkę. Nie wie również, że jego córka go szuka.


**BPOV**

-….musiało być. Jeśli chodzi o dom to zostanie on przejęty z końcem miesiąca i wystawiony na aukcji. Pieniądze ze sprzedaży pokryją chociaż częściowo zaciągnięte długi przez… - chociaż potakiwałam głową nie miałam pojęcia co mówi do mnie ta okropna kobieta. Zresztą i tak wiedziałam co się teraz ze mną stanie. Trafię do domu dziecka jako osoba niepełnoletnia, a za rok, gdy skończę 18 lat, będę żyła na własny rachunek.

Wiedziałam, że do tego dojdzie, ale nie myślałam, że tak się będę czuć. Powinnam być zrozpaczona, przerażona. A jedyne co czułam to wielkie zmęczenie. Kobieta w zielonym berecie mówiła o tym, co stanie się ze mną od tej chwili, a ja myślałam tylko o tym, żeby przyłożyć głowę do poduszki i przespać następnych dziesięć lat.

\- Isabella? Isabella, rozumiesz to co do ciebie mówię? – potrząsnęłam głową, aby chociaż trochę rozjaśnić myśli i zmęczona kiwnęłam głową.

\- Trafię do domu dziecka, a wszystkie oszczędności, jakie zostawiła mi mama przejmie bank. Podobnie jak dom i inne dobra – mruknęłam czując wielką gulę w gardle. Dlaczego nie dadzą mi po prostu spać?

\- Staramy się zlokalizować twojego ojca. Jeśli zgodziłby się ciebie wziąć nie trafiłabyś do domu dziecka – wyjaśniła, a ja w końcu poczułam to, co powinnam czuć od samego początku. Wściekłość na człowieka, który mnie spłodził i przerażenie, że musiałabym go jeszcze raz oglądać na oczy.

\- Nie! W żadnym razie, nie chcę znać tego człowieka! Nie zgadzam się, wolę mieszkać w domu dziecka! – warknęłam z furią wstając z mojego ulubionego fotela. Mój ojciec, którego wolę nazywać _Ten Mężczyzna, Ta Osoba, Dawca Spermy _lub też po prostu_ Dupek_, nie jest nic wart w moich oczach.

Carlisle Cullen. Tak się nazywa ten _Dupek. _Był mężem mojej matki, Renee Swan. Nie wiem jak wyglądało ich małżeństwo. Byłam za mała, żeby zapamiętać. Moje pierwsze wspomnienie, dość mgliste, to _Ten Mężczyzna_ wychodzący z domu. Nie pamiętam nawet jak wyglądał. Jedyne czego jestem pewna to to, że miał blond włosy. Wiem, że był wściekły. A może smutny? Nie wiem, nie za bardzo mnie to obchodzi. Wtedy widziałam go po raz ostatni. Pamiętam, że było mi przykro. Podobno cały czas wypytywałam o ojca, tak powiedziała mi babcia. W końcu przestałam, kiedy moja matka nie wytrzymała i wykrzyczała mi całą prawdę w oczy. _Ta Osoba _zostawiła moją mamę i mnie, swoją własną córkę, żeby być z inną kobietą. Miałam pięć lat, kiedy dowiedziałam się prawdy. Cztery, kiedy _On_ odszedł. Nigdy już więcej o niego nie pytałam, a i moja mama nie poruszała tego tematu. Wiem, że czuła się winna, że tak na mnie nakrzyczała, ale ja byłam zadowolona znając w końcu prawdę o _Tym Mężczyźnie_.

Kiedy miałam 12 lat zmarła moja babcia. Zostałam sama z mamą i było naprawdę ciężko, ale dawałyśmy sobie jakoś radę. Kiedy miałam 15 lat zaczęłam pracować. Wiem, że byłam za młoda, ale była to praca „po znajomości". Dostałam ją, dzięki uprzejmości mamy mojej koleżanki z klasy. Bez umowy, bez niepotrzebnych pytań. Pracowałam po szkole w sklepie odzieżowym, co jest zabawne biorąc pod uwagę to, jak bardzo nienawidzę wszystkiego co ma związek z modą i zakupami. Moja mama pracowała w restauracji jako kelnerka. Żyłyśmy skromnie, ale szczęśliwie.

Rok później mama zachorowała na raka. Choroba nie pozwoliła jej pracować. Leczenie i leki były drogie, a pomoc finansowa, jaką dostałyśmy to śmieszne grosze, więcej wydawałyśmy na zakupy jednego dnia. Tak więc zaczęłam pracować jak oszalała. Rozdawałam ulotki, opiekowałam się dziećmi, dawałam korepetycje, wciąż pracowałam w sklepie. To jednak wciąż było za mało. W szkole bywałam okazjonalnie, ale nauczyciele byli wyrozumiali, przepuścili mnie do następnej klasy. Bardziej z dobrego serca, bo moje oceny były mizerne. Nie miałam czasu na naukę. Choroba mamy szybko postępowała i w końcu poddała się.

Tak więc zostałam sama. Z długami, bez rodziny, bez bliskich przyjaciół. Na domiar złego miałabym zamieszkać z _Nim_? Nigdy. Nienawidziłam go. Nienawidziłam go z całego serca. Nawet jego nazwisko przyprawiało mnie o mdłości. _Carlisle Cullen_.

**CPOV**

-Już się nie mogę doczekać – zaśmiałem się cicho słysząc swoją córkę. Alice była podekscytowana swoimi osiemnastymi urodzinami, które wciąż były parę miesięcy przed nami.

\- I z czego się tak cieszysz? Prócz tego, że będziesz o rok starsza nic się nie zmieni – powiedział Edward przestając grać na fortepianie. Był on bratem bliźniakiem Alice.

\- Edward ty nic nie rozumiesz! Emmett na swoje osiemnaste urodziny dostał samochód! – pisnęła Alice. Edward uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Chcę volvo, tato – powiedział patrząc na mnie i ponownie zaczął grać na fortepianie. Odwróciłem się słysząc śmiech mojej pięknej żony. Esme, miłość mojego życia.

\- Są tak pewni, że dostaną samochód? – zapytała rozbawiona tuląc mnie od tyłu. Odwróciłem się i pocałowałem ją w czoło, tuląc mocno do siebie.

\- Emmett dostał auto, więc i oni chcą – powiedziałem patrząc na mojego najstarszego syna, Emmetta wchodzącego do salonu. Emmett był starszy o rok od Edwarda i Alice.

\- Chcę czerwone auto! – powiedziała podekscytowana Alice. Esme pokręciła głową i wskazała na zegarek.

\- Jeszcze parę miesięcy do waszych urodzin. Teraz musicie iść do szkoły, bo się spóźnicie – powiedziała. Edward westchnął przerywając grę i wstał biorąc torbę ziemi.

\- Emmett rusz się – powiedział Edward. Emmett nie podniósł głowy pisząc na telefonie. Alice wyrwała mu komórkę z ręki ignorując krzyk niezadowolenia Emmetta.

\- Rosalie Hale? Czemu mnie to nie dziwi? – zaśmiała się oddając mu telefon. Rosalie i Emmett są parą już drugi rok. Z początku trochę mnie martwiło, że w tak młodym wieku Emmett zaangażował się w tak poważny związek, ale widzę jak się kochają. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby oświadczył się po zakończeniu liceum, chociaż wolałbym, aby skończyli pierw studia.

\- Ok., idziemy. Muszę jeszcze zgarnąć Rosalie i Jaspera – powiedział Emmett wstając i chowając telefon do kieszeni. Oczy Alice zaświeciły się na wspomnienie Jaspera. Jasper Hale, brat bliźniak Rosalie i od niecałego miesiąca chłopak Alice. Emmett i Edward nie byli zadowoleni, gdy ich siostra zaczęła spotykać się z ich przyjacielem, ale nie mogli nic na to poradzić. Dzieci pożegnały się i wyszły z domu. Podszedłem do okna patrząc jak wchodzą do samochodu i odjeżdżają z podjazdu.

\- Hej, wszystko w porządku? – zapytała Esme z troską, podchodząc i ściskając moją dłoń. Uśmiechnąłem się smutno i spojrzałem na moją żonę. W jej oczach od razu zaiskrzyło zrozumienie.

\- Myślisz o Isabelli – szepnęła smutna. Esme od początku obwiniała się, że przez nią straciłem kontakt z córką, ale to nie była prawda. Przytuliłem Esme do siebie i westchnąłem czując jak oddaje uścisk.

\- Jest w wieku Edwarda i Alice. Jej osiemnaste urodziny też są za parę miesięcy. Myślisz, że Renee zgodzi się, żebym kupił jej auto? – zapytałem z góry znając odpowiedź. Od kiedy odszedłem od Renee ta nie przyjęła ode mnie nawet grosza. Przyznaję, byłem winny. Miałem romans z Esme, ale nie potrafiłem inaczej. Zakochałem się w Esme będąc mężem Renee. Na tej podstawie wzięliśmy rozwód z orzeczeniem o mojej winie. Dzięki temu Renee dostała pełną opiekę nad Isabellą. Mogłem ją odwiedzać jedynie w weekendy, ale kiedy próbowałem Renee wpadała w histerię. Myślała, że chcę zabrać jej córkę. Postanowiłem przeczekać, aż Renee dojdzie do siebie po rozwodzie. Po roku miałem dość, chciałem zobaczyć moją małą Isabellę. Wtedy też Renee powiedziała, że Isabella nie chce mnie znać. Poznała prawdę o moim romansie i gardzi mną. Kiedy chciałem jej wszystko wytłumaczyć, błagałem Renee o chociaż godzinę z Isabellą, ta orzekła, że Isabella w końcu zaczęła dochodzić do siebie po moim odejściu i mój powrót by ją złamał. Byłem załamany. Nie ja jeden. Esme nie mogła mieć dzieci, opowiedziałem jej o Isabelli wszystko i bardzo chciała ją poznać. Widząc, jak patrzy na zdjęcia Isabelli wiedziałem, że kocha ją jak własną córkę, nawet jej nie poznawszy. Dlatego tak bardzo kochałem Esme. Miała złote serce.

Wtedy też wyprowadziliśmy się z Florydy do Forks. Adoptowaliśmy Emmetta, który miał sześć lat i pięcioletnich bliźniaków, Edwarda i Alice. Bardzo kocham moje dzieci, ale ból po stracie Isabelli nigdy nie osłabł. Ostatni raz widziałem ją kiedy miała cztery lata. Nie mam nawet pojęcia, jak wygląda teraz. Oczywiście co miesiąc wysyłałem Renee alimenty, ale ta zawsze wszystko odsyłała. Tak samo było z prezentami na urodziny, święta, prezenty na zakończenie szkoły.

\- Przykro mi, skarbie – powiedziała Esme ze łzami w oczach. Westchnąłem czując ukłucie w sercu. Zawsze równo traktowałem swoje dzieci. Emmett dostał samochód kiedy osiągnął pełnoletniość. Edward i Alice też dostaną auta. Isabella nie dostanie ode mnie nic. Nie ważne co bym wysłał, Renee to zwróci.

\- Kochanie, możemy tam pojechać. Powiemy wszystko dzieciom i polecimy na Florydę – powiedziała Esme z nadzieją, głaszcząc mnie po policzku. Emmett, Edward i Alice nie mają pojęcia o Isabelli. Uznaliśmy z Esme, że lepiej nic im nie mówić, skoro i tak nie będą mieli okazji jej poznać.

\- Dziękuję ci skarbie, naprawdę. Ale to nie jest najlepszy pomysł. Minęło tyle lat… Musi mnie nienawidzić – powiedziałem z bólem i pocałowałem moją żonę – Nie rozmawiajmy więcej o tym, dobrze? – zapytałem z nadzieją. Esme kiwnęła głową, wiedząc jak bardzo temat Isabelli mnie boli.

\- Jedź do pracy, bo się spóźnisz – uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech całując ją po raz ostatni i wyszedłem z domu.

**BPOV**

-Zrzekłaś się spadku i tym samym długów po matce, więc gdy tylko ukończysz pełnoletniość będziesz miała czyste konto – powiedział prawnik z opieki społecznej.

\- Do moich urodzin został niecały rok, to wcale nie tak długo. Nie mogłabym po prostu już teraz żyć na własny rachunek? Sprawdzałam, mogę się usamodzielnić. Mam pracę, wynajmę kawalerkę, więc będę miała miejsce zamieszkania i skończę szkołę. Dam radę – powiedziałam pewnie. Prawnik westchnął znudzony. Wiem, że ma takich spraw na pęczki, ale tu chodzi o moje życie.

\- Nie możesz się usamodzielnić – powiedział przeglądając jakieś dokumenty. Zagryzłam zęby i zacisnęłam pięści. Oczywiście, nie podał powodu.

\- Można wiedzieć dlaczego? – wycedziłam. W końcu podniósł głowę patrząc na mnie. Chyba zrozumiał, jak bardzo jestem zdenerwowana, bo skupił na mnie całą swoją uwagę.

\- Masz racje, mogłabyś się usamodzielnić, gdybyś nie miała rodziców – zaczął.

\- Przecież nie mam! Moja mama umarła! – warknęłam przerywając mu. Posłał mi ostre spojrzenie, widać nie lubi kiedy mu się przerywa.

\- Tak, ale twój ojciec wciąż ma prawa rodzicielskie. Opiekę nad tobą dostała twoja matka, ale ojciec nie wyrzekł się praw rodzicielskich. Mógł widywać cię w weekendy. Przez to nie możesz się usamodzielnić. Nie, dopóki tego nie podpisze – powiedział dając mi dokumenty.

\- Wyrzeczenie się praw rodzicielskich? – przeczytałam - Nie widziałam go od ponad czternastu lat. Nie można tego jakoś obejść? – zapytałam. Nie wiedziałabym nawet gdzie go szukać.

\- Albo zdobędziesz podpis, albo poczekasz do urodzin i wtedy będziesz mogła iść na swoje – powiedział i wrócił do przeglądania akt. Zrozumiałam, że tak daje mi znać, że już skończyliśmy. Westchnęłam i wyszłam z jego gabinetu. Nie chciałam czekać tych paru miesięcy. Chciałam zostawić to wszystko za mną, zacząć od nowa. Wyrzekł się mnie lata temu. Jest mi winien chociaż ten jeden podpis.

**Dwa tygodnie później**

Nie stać mnie było na prywatnego detektywa, aby wytropić _Tego Mężczyznę_. Nie miałam też żadnych kont społecznościowych, bo i po co. Nie jestem zbyt popularna. Owszem, rozmawiam z osobami z mojej klasy, ale to tylko koledzy. Wolę siedzieć w książkach niż dodawać nowe zdjęcie swojego obiadu. O co w tym w ogóle chodzi? Nie ważne, nigdy tego nie zrozumiem.

Poprosiłam więc chłopaka ze szkoły, geniusza komputerowego, aby załatwił mi adres Carlisla Cullena. Zrobił to za piwo. O wiele takiej niż bym zapłaciła prywatnemu detektywowi.

Zebrałam całe swoje oszczędności i kupiłam bilet do Seattle. Stamtąd będę musiała dojechać do Forks. Na to i na bilet powrotny musiałam pożyczyć pieniądze od paru osób z klasy. Nie wiem ile czasu będę to spłacać, ale opłaci się. Potrzebuję tylko jednego małego podpisu.

Podróż była męcząca. Kiedy wylądowałam w Seattle od razu wsiadłam w taksówkę. Wypożyczenie auta kosztowałoby o wiele mniej, ale jestem na to za młoda. I nie na tyle głupia, aby brać stopa. Kiedy dojechałam pod adres, który znalazł mój kolega informatyk, zamurowało mnie. Dom był duży i przepiękny. Zdecydowanie drogi i luksusowy. Podczas gdy ja z mamą ledwo wiązałyśmy koniec z końcem, _Ten Dupek_ żył w luksusie. Wściekła trzasnęłam drzwiami od taksówki i od razu poczułam się winna widząc minę taksówkarza. Nie myśląc dałam mu spory napiwek, a gdy odjechał od razu zaczęłam liczyć ile pieniędzy mi zostało. Może mi się starczyć na drogę powrotną. Nie kupiłam jeszcze biletu lotniczego na Florydę. Bałam się, że _Go_ nie będzie w domu i będę musiała zostać w Forks dłużej. Wtedy utknęłabym tu dopóki nie zarobiłabym na bilet powrotny.

Podeszłam do drzwi frontowych i wciągnęłam głęboko powietrze. Nie wiedziałam dlaczego tak się denerwuję. Z pewnością będzie chciał się mnie szybko pozbyć, podpisze i zatrzaśnie za mną drzwi. Z tą myślą i bólem w sercu zapukałam do drzwi.

**CPOV**

Siedziałem w salonie z całą moją rodziną oraz Rosalie i Jasperem. Jest piątek, mam jutro wolne i stęskniłem się za dziećmi jak i Esme. Te chwilę uwielbiałem najbardziej. Dlatego kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi nie byłem zbyt zadowolony.

\- Ja otworzę – powiedział Edward wstając i wychodząc. Wiedział, że Emmett i Alice, zajęci swoimi partnerami nie ruszą się do otwarcia drzwi.

\- Tato znalazłeś coś ciekawego w swojej teczce dzisiaj w pracy? -zapytała z uśmiechem Alice.

\- Och, mówisz o tym katalogu samochodów? Ciekawe jak się tam znalazł – powiedziałem rozbawiony. Jasper uśmiechnął się całując w policzek uśmiechniętą Alice.

\- Łapy precz, Hale – mruknął Emmett niezadowolony. Jasper przewrócił oczami wskazując na rękę Emmetta na kolanie Rosalie.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z ironii tej sytuacji? -zapytał z sarkazmem. Wszyscy zaśmialiśmy się z miny Emmetta. Słysząc jednak kroki osób wchodzących do salonu odwróciłem się patrząc na Edwarda i młodą dziewczynę w mniej więcej wieku bliźniaków. Pewnie przyjaciółka Alice.

\- Och, Edward, znalazłeś sobie dziewczynę? -zapytała podekscytowana Alice.

\- Um.. Nie, ta dziewczyna szuka ciebie, tato – powiedział Edward siadając na swoim poprzednim miejscu w fotelu. Zdziwiony wstałem patrząc na dziewczynę, na której twarzy widniał obraz bólu kiedy to Edward nazwał mnie tatą.

\- Przepraszam młoda damo. Nie wydaje mi się, abyśmy się znali. Carlisle Cullen – przedstawiłem się z miłym uśmiechem, nie chcąc jej onieśmielać. W końcu wszyscy przyglądali nam się z zaciekawieniem. Esme posłała mi pytające spojrzenie, ale ja dyskretnie pokręciłem głową dając jej znak, że nie mam pojęcia kim jest ta dziewczyna. Przez chwilę w salonie panowała cisza, aż w końcu tajemnicza dziewczyna ocknęła się z transu i wyciągnęła z przetartego plecaka jakieś papiery.

\- Wiem kim jesteś. Szukam cię od pewnego czasu. Nazywam się Bella Swan i potrzebuję na tym twojego podpisu – powiedziała zimnym tonem, podając mi dokumenty, ale ja zamarłem. Isabella. Moja Isabella, moja mała córeczka. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, wreszcie. Po tylu latach. Od razu zacząłem jej się przypatrywać i przekląłem się w myślach, nie zauważając wcześniej podobieństwa. Isabella to czysty obraz Renee, ale miała moje oczy. Ten sam odcień czekoladowego brązu. Wyrosła na przepiękną kobietę. Czułem się jakby to był tylko piękny sen. Od tak dawna marzyłem o tej chwili. Esme wstała ściskając moją dłoń, co wybudziło mnie z transu.

\- Isabella – wyszeptałem ochryple. Czułem na sobie zdziwione i zaciekawione spojrzenia swoich dzieci, ale nie mogłem oderwać wzroku od Isabelli, która na dźwięk swojego imienia skrzywiła się.

\- Nienawidzę, gdy mówi się na mnie Isabella – praktycznie warknęła, a ja przypomniałem sobie, jak przedstawiła się wcześniej. Bella. Nie Isabella. Nie rozumiałem dlaczego, zawsze lubiła to imię.

\- Tato? Tato, kim jest ta dziewczyna? – zapytała Alice podchodząc do mnie. Isabella spojrzała na Alice z taką agonią w oczach, jakiej do tej pory nie widziałem. Poczułem ucisk w sercu. Nie. Nie mogła myśleć, że ją zastąpiłem. Prawda?

\- To… Isabella Swan, moja… Moja córka – powiedziałem odchrząkując. W salonie ponownie zapanowała cisza, którą tym razem przerwała Esme.

\- Isabella usiądź proszę. Jesteś głodna, chcesz coś do picia? – zapytała niepewnie Esme. Isabella nie spojrzała ani razu na Esme.

\- Jestem Bella – odetchnęła. Nie wyglądała już na złą, tylko na zmęczoną.

\- Och skarbie, wybacz. Musisz być zmęczona. Usiądź proszę – powiedziałą esme chcąc do niej podejść, ale gdy tylko zrobiła krok do przodu, Isabella zrobiła krok do tyłu i spojrzała mi w oczy.

\- Może pan podpisać te dokumenty? Proszę, chciałabym już wrócić do domu – powiedziała zmęczona. Poczułem łzy w oczach słysząc, że zwróciła się do mnie per „Pan". Nie chcąc, aby zobaczyła łzy w moich oczach spojrzałem na dokumenty i zamurowało mnie.

\- Zrzeknięcie się praw rodzicielskich? – zapytałem w szoku siadając. Bella kiwnęła głową podając mi długopis. Zszokowany wziąłem go, ale nie miałem zamiaru niczego takiego podpisywać.

\- Może ktoś nas w końcu uświadomić co się tutaj dzieje? – zapytał Emmett podenerwowany. Wymieniłem z Esme niepewne spojrzenia i spojrzałem na Isabellę, która uśmiechnęła się z kpiną.

\- Nie powiedziałeś im? – zapytała znając już odpowiedź na to pytanie i spojrzała na Emmetta – Twój ojciec był mężem mojej matki, ale odszedł z kobietą, z którą miał romans. Wnioskuję, że to twoja kochana matka – powiedziała oschle.

\- jak śmiesz?! Nasi rodzice nigdy nie zrobiliby czegoś takiego! Kim ty myślisz, że jesteś?! – zapytała zła Alice wstając. Bella nie odpowiedziała patrząc na nią bez słowa. Wstałem i złapałem Alice za rękę.

\- Kochanie, Bella mówi prawdę – szepnąłem.

\- Co? Nie… To… To naprawdę twoja córka? Ale… Ja jestem twoją córką… - szepnęła zdruzgotana, a mi ponownie pękło serce.

\- Och, słońce. Oczywiście, że jesteś moją córką. Kocham cię, Edwarda, Emmetta i Isabellę równie mocno – powiedziałem ciepło. Isabella prychnęła cicho pod nosem, wstając ze swojego miejsca.

\- Ojciec, który kocha swoje dzieci nie porzuca ich. Podpisz te dokumenty i wtedy zniknę – powiedziałą wskazując na dokumenty, które wciąż trzymałem w dłoni.

\- Po co ci to? – zapytałem nie rozumiejąc.

\- Chcę się usamodzielnić – powiedziała spokojnie. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Usamodzielnić? Przecież musiała mieszkać teraz z Renee. Chociaż nie byłem już z Renee to wiem, że to dobra kobieta. Z pewnością była dobrą matką. W przeciwnym razie walczyłbym o Isabellę z całych sił. Nie chciałem jednak odbierać Renee jej jedynej radości, kiedy to ja miałem Esme. Dlaczego więc Isabella chciała się usamodzielnić? Nic z tego nie rozumiałem.

\- A co z Renee? Czemu chcesz ją zostawić? – zapytałem kompletnie zagubiony. Isabella spuściła głowę, a jej całe ciało napięło się. Nie jestem pewny, ale przysiągłbym, że zobaczyłem łzy w jej oczach, gdy wypowiedziałem imię swojej byłej żony. Jej następne słowa wypowiedziała szeptem, ale usłyszałem je tak, jakby wykrzyczała je z całych sił.

\- Renee nie żyje.


End file.
